


From the Future AU

by Aboyandhisstarship



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Daniel is only mentioned for now, F/M, Future, Gwen and David are sent back in time to stop him, Time Travel, dadvid, max grows up very bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aboyandhisstarship/pseuds/Aboyandhisstarship
Summary: Maxwell Chabra is one of the most destructive figures in history. however there is a chance to stop him from becoming that person. on summer is the window to help him become a better person. David greenwood and Gwen Santos are sent back in time to ensure this change occurs.Greenwood name is thanks to Forest water...and Santos is thanks to...who ever came up with it ( i still don't know so if you do please contact me so i can give credit where it is due)





	1. the assignment

2175:  
Cameron Campbell pulled up a holographic image of a man of Indian descent “this is Maxwell Chabra and as you are well aware when he is ten years old his parents abandon him causing a chain reaction that will lead to him leading a collation of nations in the third world war. We have scanned the timeline and have found the turning point in his life. The summer when he was ten years old. Agent Greenwood, Agent Santos your mission is to prevent Maxwell from turning into that man”  
David grinned cheerily “records say he spends that summer in a camp that’s great Kids love summer camps!”  
Gwen rolled her eyes as Campbell nodded “we already got him into a summer camp we control all you have to do is make sure that his outlook changes by any means”  
They both nodded Campbell ordered “Davy go get your time machine ready”  
David nodded eagerly leaving Campbell stopped Gwen “I couldn’t say this in front of greenwood but there is a reason your on this job Santos”  
Gwen nodded her understanding by Campbell spelled it out anyway “when Greenwood fails to help the kid that summer you do what you do best… he doesn’t make it to his eleventh birthday understood”  
Gwen nodded “got it sir”  
Campbell smiled “good luck”  
2017:  
A blue glowing tunnel appeared out of nowhere on a country highway out of it emerged an old school hatchback car that looked very old and had the faded decal of a green tree on it.  
Gwen groaned “did we make it?”  
David nodded “yep may 18 2017, our campers will be arriving in just a few days”  
They pulled off the road into an old faded camp Gwen muttered “glad to see Campbell dedicated plenty of resources to this mission”  
David scolded “now now Gwen our mission is important so we must work with the resources we have.”  
Gwen pulled out a small device displaying a newspaper article from 15 years into the future “well the timeline hasn’t changed yet”  
David grinned “let’s get to work”


	2. welcome to camp camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and gwen explore nature and Max meets two people on the bus

David flung the door open breathing deeply “You smell that Gwen!? Fresh air!”  
Gwen followed behind cup of coffee In hand rolling her eyes “it’s great Greenwood”  
David whipped around “come on Gwen it’s just us here you can use my name”  
Gwen blinked thinking for a second before saying “alright…David”  
David smiled widely adjusting his camp consular uniform “come on Gwen the campers will be here tomorrow and we should know our way around…I hope there are no rad scorpions out here” he said smiling holding out his hand to drag Gwen off to explore.

The Duo looked around the woods shocked Gwen mentioned “I heard the stories but I didn’t think this much green could ever exist”  
David nodded “I was part of a botany team that checked out the Rad levels in the Midwest but this….”  
Gwen nodded “the whole world is going to be like this if we save him right?”  
David smiled “that’s right Gwen no Max, no nuclear war! In fact he will be probably bring the world together and colonize mars!”   
The orders Gwen received before she left echoed in her mind “WHEN Greenwood fails” Campbell didn’t have faith in the ginger but Gwen listening to him now and over the course of the last 2 days realized that she did.

 

The next day:  
Maxwell sighed his parents decided that they didn’t want to deal with him for a summer and signed him up for a summer camp “far away from them” Max Sighed trying to ignore the practically vibrating Teal haired Girl next to him and the very nervous looking curly haired boy next to her.  
Max sighed “you want to relax a little?”  
The teal hair girl growled saying “I can’t… nature it’s so close!”  
The curly haired boy rolled his eyes “sorry about her she gets a bit feral when she is gets close to nature after being away for a while…I’m Neil and that’s my step sister Nikki”  
Max rolled his eyes saying “Max but don’t get used to using it I’m not sticking around long”  
Nikki frowned “what do you mean…are you running away?” finishing in a hushed town   
Max waved his hand “not so loud! And yea I plan to ditch first chance I get”  
Neil asked “are you sure that’s wise?”  
Max shrugged “I don’t anyone would notice”  
Nikki spoke softly “I would”  
Max blinked “what?!”  
Nikki spoke up “don’t leave”  
Max stared “we don’t know each other…”  
Nikki looked him dead in the eye “I got a feeling this summer is going to be very important for you”  
Before max could say anything to that the bus turned a corner toward the beat up camp.

David glanced at the GPS showing the location of the bus “Gwen they will be here in a minute!”  
Gwen nodded “the timeline is unchanged”  
The took a deep breath staring at each other before David broke out into a hug smile “relax Gwen this will be fun”  
The bus then pulled up.

David smiled “Hello and welcome to…” before he could finish the bus hit him.  
Gwen ran forward glancing around quickly before stabbing David with a needle with green liquid causing the Ginger to bounce to his feet “thanks Gwen!” before rounding to the side of the bus to where the campers where getting off   
Gwen sighed hiding the future healing tech saying “it’s a good thing we stocked up” Before joining David.  
David smiled widely “hello campers welcome to the great outdoors! I’m David and that’s Gwen and we are your Camp counselors!”  
Max rolled his eyes asking quietly to Neil “how is it possible for someone to be this chipper”  
David gestured forward saying “follow me campers and il show you around!”  
2175:  
Campbell looked at the map of the world barely listening to a meeting of the ruling council.  
A man with glasses finished “recon of the surface shows that it still won’t be habitable for other sixty or so years”  
A woman with blue hair nodded before asking “current population stats?”  
Looking to someone else who spoke up “most cities are in there quota but…”  
She nodded “we are circling the drain” she looked to Campbell   
Campbell cleared his throat “we have sent two operative’s to handle him. Soon all of our worries will be disappear”  
The woman smiled “well then…to the past” raising her glass the sash of the flower scouts blinking under the artificial lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhh my what will happen next!? anyway feedback is as always welcome


	3. the Almanac of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max starts to wonder why David is such a weirdo and does what any kid would... starts snoping

Max narrowed his eyes “why are you like this David?”  
David looked at max smiling widely as the other campers dispersed to their activities “like what max?”   
Max gestured around “I’ve been here for over a week and not only have been impossibly happy this whole time and you have been trying to get me to like this shitty camp”  
David shook his head “oh max”   
Max couldn’t put his finger on it but David’s eyes seemed distant almost sad as he said “what matters to me is that you have a great summer…after all this is very important summer for you” he said smile lighting up his face.  
Max blinked unsure how to respond before saying “whatever weirdo” before running off to catch up Neil and Nikki.  
David sighed as Gwen walked up next to him “hard to believe what that kid does in the future…”  
David faulted for a second for the first time since Gwen knew him David looked to be questioning their mission “billions of people…”  
David then perked up “but he isn’t that person yet Gwen and he won’t become that person not with us here” he looked determined.   
Gwen gently touched his shoulder “David I need to tell you something…”  
David asked “what is it Gwen?”  
Before she could answer the sound of a loud thud and space kid screaming forced David away. Gwen sighed before going over to help as well.  
Max watched the two adults rush by before asking his friends “is it just me or is there something off about this two?”  
Neil nodded “yea now that you mention it…”  
Nikki simply said “all adults are weird”  
Max smiled “truer words, but don’t they seem a bit different? I don’t know how to put it”  
Nikki spoke “what you think there hiding something?” she began to grow excited “maybe they are werewolves! Or aliens!”  
Max rolled his eyes “nah it’s portably nothing interesting there just banging or something… right?” not believing it himself.  
Neil asked “what made you suspicious to begin with”  
Max shrugged “just something David said”  
Nikki pointed out “everything that guy says is weird it’s like he thinks we have never been outside before”  
The trio looked at each other before Max said “fuck it lets go snooping”

The trio slipped away without David or Gwen noticing both was too busy dealing with Nurf trying to beat up Preston to even notice.  
The trio entered the cabin and was unsurprised about how rundown everything looks Max mumbles “at least we know they didn’t blow the budget on their living quarters”  
The team looked around cabin finding nothing incriminating Max shook his head “Is it just me or does this place seem to empty?”  
Nikki nodded “they have clothes…and that’s pretty much it”  
Neil pointed out “well this camp is about getting closer with nature?”  
Max laughed “sure that BS applies to us but do you know any one there age not have a phone or laptop?”  
Neil shook his head as Nikki shuffled briefly before pointing at the floor barking, Max rolled his eyes but played along “what you find girl”  
Walking over they found the board was loose the trio pried it loose. What was inside changed the trio entires view. On top was an odd slivery tablet Neil gently picked up and underneath it was a group of odd syringes of different colors.  
Neil gently touched the circle causing a voice to say “thank you for using the Almanac of time”   
It changed to display a newspaper article. Neil began to read Maxwell Chabra officially declares on war on the United Nations”  
The two look at him as he sputters “what is this some kind of prank!?”  
Neil said “max the date…”  
Max looked reading out “April 25 2025”  
Nikki then said quietly “Uhh Max” pointing down into the hole where they found the syringes and the almanac inside sat a gun and a picture of Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUH DUH DUH.  
> how will max react, how will the time traveling duo react. will Gwen be forced to act sooner? what did she want to tell David. and most importantly will the trio steal the time machine?! all this and more will be answered...eventually >:{D


	4. Oh Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max freaks out and David has a set down to discuss the future

Max stared in shock as he put it together. It was impossible some crazy sci fi plot but all of it made sense that was the scary part. Gwen and David acting weird his picture the very advanced almanac of time all of it said the same thing. They were from the future and they were here to kill him.  
Max ran out of the cabin screaming. David saw Max running away screaming a few minutes later Neil and Nikki left as well looking around briefly before shrugging and heading back towards the main part of the camp.  
Max arrived at the dock he wasn’t sure why he ran there all of places but he did and he stopped taking off his shoes and staring out over the lake as the words on the article hit him “I declare war on the UN?! What how?...what exactly did I…will I do”  
Max thoughts wondered the simple phrase that trigged this whole affair “after all this is a very important summer for you” Max then did something he hasn’t done in years not even when his parents refused to talk to him. Not when he started acting out to get attention from them only to never get even so much as a reprimand for his trouble, not even when they told him that they sent him away solely to get rid of him. As the waves of the knowledge that the one adult in his life who ever cared about him was here to stop him from becoming the next Hitler Max rapped himself up tight and cried.  
Max sobbed hard his whole life was a mess at the mere age of ten he had people from the future here to kill him he wondered if maybe he should let them no one would even care his parents would be happy to have a tragic story to share over cocktails and would not even mess him. Nikki’s words echoed in his mind “I will”  
Max shook his head no she doesn’t care she barely even knows him and after what she saw…there is no way she would want to be friends with him after that hell he didn’t’ even want to be him after that. The sound of boots approached and Max closed his eyes this was it there was no need for pretense anymore he just hoped it would be quick.  
There was the sound of some laces being undone and a gentle touch against his shoulder as David sat next to him dipping his feet into the water staring straight ahead next to the young man.  
Max bitterly said “if you’re going to kill me I wish you would just do it already”  
David looked at max eyes full of sadness “Oh Max we are not here to kill you”  
Max stared unable to believe his ears “but my picture…and the gun!”  
David sighed “we need to ensure the safety of everyone here and we need to be able to ID ten year old you”  
Max nodded confirmation they were from the future there was a silence for a minute before he asked “so I really grow up to be nuke Hitler huh”  
David nodded “if you stay on your present course yes”  
Max sighed “present course?”  
David sighed “I’m sorry Max but our simulations all say the same thing this summer is what starts your spiral…I’m sorry max but your parents are gone”  
Max lip quivered “gone?”  
David nodded staring straight ahead “as soon as they dropped you off at the bus stop they cleared out there bank accounts sold their house and booked a one-way trip to the caimans they leave no forwarding or contact info…not even your last name putting you firmly into the system as an orphan a very angry orphan”  
Max blinked not sure what to say as David continued on “you are lost and wondering until along came a spider…we know him only as Daniel you meet at a bus station and he offers you what you always wanted a purpose a family a chance. He is a cultist he uses you to spread his message makes you the face of the religion…and your good at it eventually it becomes so big it is allowed to join the UN as a state…unknown to the world you have people planted in every level of government. And so during the official joining of the UN you call it an unholy empire and declare the need for a nuclear purge. You had people ready to go. Within an hour world war three started most of the world destroyed”  
Max let out a breath “and you can’t find this Daniel in the past take him out problem solved?”  
David nodded “that was our first thought but we can’t find him prior to his meeting you and by then it will be too late. The simulations are quite clear no you as the face, the cult never gains any traction”  
Max sighed “so it’s me…I’m the one person responsible for all of that”  
David still looking ahead said “you’re not that person Max, what you are is an innocent ten year old that the world has passed by far too many times. Who is smart a natural leader and a hilarious and brilliant young man. I was a botanist for the agency, going back in time to steal plants that we needed I’m not a solider that’s Gwen. But I asked for this Job not to sit outside all summer among I asked for it because a young man has been knocked down by the world all his life was going to be taken out for something he hasn’t even done yet”  
Max replied “David I…”  
David raised his hand “don’t brother saying that you are already that person Max because you are not you’re a little ten year old kid who should not have the weight of the world on his shoulders.  
Max sat in awe because before him sat someone who cared about him who was willing to risk himself to help him who wanted him to do better and offered a helping hand to get there. Max watched the sunset as he realized for the first time in his life that someone cared.  
Max looked at David who smiled at him gently saying “I know that things look bad for you Max but I’m here and so is Gwen to help you after all max…this is a very important summer for you”  
Max wasn’t sure what came over him but he felt it an intense need in his soul so he before he could stop himself throw himself into David’s arms for the world’s fastest hug before saying “that never happened!”  
David smiled gently “ok Max”  
Max smiled widely “I’m being serious I will go all doctor Strangelove for sure if you tell anyone about this!”  
David smiled nodding before saying “come on Max Gwen ordered Pizza for dinner tonight”  
The two picked up there shoes heading back towards the camp as the sun set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DADVID IS HERE! anyway as always feedback is welcome i'm interested to hear what people think of the events that lead to the bad future and i hope David and Max's talk came off as real a Kid starved for any kind of affection and guidance finally getting some


	5. Department of temporal Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David thinks back to when he first joined the agency.

2169-  
The teenager shifted awkwardly it was time for his placement and he had no idea where he was going to end up. He shuddered thinking they might put him in the army or something worse.  
A few minutes passed before man entered the concrete sating across from him with a folder “David, Miles, Greenwood 16 years old?”  
The younger David nodded nervously “that’s right sir”  
The man opened up the folder “you’re a very smart young man. Especially in two very interesting area’s do you know what I’m talking about?”  
David nodded “yes sir…History and Botany”  
The man Nodded “very interesting indeed son.”   
David asked “Sir are you saying I’m…Expandable …because I can do things sir!? Please believe me”  
David felt tears coming. As the man across from him softened “Oh Davy no I’m not saying that at all…in fact you are very useful to us.”  
David felt his face dry as he asked “us sir?”  
The man smiled “that’s right you work for me now” handing over a different folder   
David asked carefully “what is this sir?”  
The man stood up “your first assignment…Welcome to the Department of Temporal Intervention…Agent Greenwood”  
David Smiled brightly before he stopped him “sir you never told me who you are?”  
The man smiled “Call me Mr Campbell Davy” before leaving the room.   
David Gently opened the folder with the Department Logo on the front and began to read his first assignment.  
1967:  
The car emerged from the blue tunnel causing David’s stomach to larch. “Easy there Davy” his partner said from behind the driver seat.  
The 16 year old nodded “thanks Jasper”  
The blond Time Agent was Older then David having been with the agency since his selection 3 years ago. He was assigned to help their new Botanist Expert Greenwood recover a kind of tree seed.   
The 18 year old nodded “the first time is always the hardest.” As they gently pulled out of the back ally in Los Angles, they were driving an Era VW bug so no one payed them any mind as they drove down the street.  
They drove for maybe another minute before pulling over as David said “historical records say here is the spot” Stepping out of the car David wore Bell Bottom Jeans and a Hawaiian Shirt. Jasper was dressed much the same with an addition of sunglasses.  
Jasper looked around spotting his target “great go get the seeds I need to grab something”  
David nodded approaching the tree as Jasper carefully crossed the street. Jasper knocked on the door pulling out a small suppressed Pistol and waited.  
A man opened the door saying “yes?”  
Jasper smiled “sorry my car broke down can I borrow your phone?”  
The man gestured for him to come inside; jasper followed him inside gently closing the door before he lifted his weapon and shoot the man in the head.  
Jasper reached down into the man’s jacket taking out his wallet and emptying it to make it look like a robbery.  
The door opened and Jasper whipped around seeing David who stared in shock, Jasper lowered his gun saying “it’s ok Davy its part of the job”  
David stared “that mean I will have to…”  
Jasper nodded “maybe Davy you’re a plant guy so hopefully not”  
Davy felt tears coming as he asked “who was he?”  
Jasper tossed the wallet back at the dead man’s head causing it to fall open “no one of consequence come on Davy let’s go home”   
David nodded and followed Jasper out of the house as he closed the door. The Pair claimed into their car and pulled away into another Alley Before opening the Blue tunnel that Pulled them into the time stream.  
David sat back as the car floated gently through a Chrystal Blue lit tunnel. Images flashing by of various historical events, eventually a beeping heard and a whole opens up and the car goes flying out of the glowing tunnel back into the Department garage.  
David got out of the car and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen she was about his age and was just coming back from her first assignment as well. Jasper smiled meeting up with the other senior agent as David feel into step with the girl.   
A minute passed before David ventured “hey I’m David I’m new here”  
The girl paused surprised before saying “Huh what’s your specialty David?”   
David answered “uhh botany?”  
The girl sighed “damn I was hoping you were interesting. Well see you around tree boy”  
David blushed “you didn’t tell me your name”  
She sighed “no I guess I didn’t Folks call me bonquisha”  
Bonquisha left as David stood there mouth a gape, a girl he went to high school walked up to him asking “what was that about Greenwood”  
David shook his head “Gwen please we have known each other long enough to use our first names! And I just saw the most beautiful girl ever”  
Gwen ignored the spike of jealously she felt before shrugging “whatever Greennerd” she teased “what did you go for your first operation”  
David smiled “LA 1967, you?”  
Gwen sighed “Greenland 1875.”  
David smiled “come on Gwen we got plenty of work to do!”  
Gwen sighed “that we do David”  
2017:  
David was shook out his thinking by Gwen asking “Penny for your thoughts?”  
David chuckled “you know they stopped using penny’s a few years ago in this time frame Gwen”  
Gwen rolled her eyes “well then sorry I asked”  
David waved his hand “I was just thinking about my Joining the Agency and my first mission”  
Gwen nodded “yea we were lucky not everyone got jobs as good as we got or any at all”  
David laughed “when mister Campbell first came in I thought for sure it was tell me I was expendable.”  
Gwen sighed “I’m glad it wasn’t I would have devastated!”  
David chuckled “you would have managed Gwen.”  
Gwen shook her head “no I really would not have…say David remember that thing I wanted to tell you earlier”  
David perked up “I had forgotten about that! Yea what is it Gwen?”  
Gwen took a deep breath it was show time “Well it’s just us here in this time…”  
David nodded encouragingly curious to see where this is going, as Gwen continued “and we have both lost people…”  
David nodded sadly thinking of both Bon Bon and Jasper killed in the line of duty as Gwen finished “there is no time like the present…so how about a date?” Gwen finished very quickly.  
David blinked “Gwen?! Are you asking me out?!”  
Gwen shook with anxiety “I know it was stupid of me! We are on a critical mission, here to save the world and I want us to go on a date…”  
Before she could finish her rant she felt warm arms close around her “Oh Gwen! I would love to go on a date with you! Your my oldest friend and have been with me from the start. I never wanted to say how I felt because we might get in trouble back in the future…but here it’s just us” David finished with a sad tone.  
Gwen reached up and stroked David’s cheek gently as Max busted in holding a piece of pizza recoiling in disgust saying “get a room you two!”  
Gwen and David sprung apart hitting the ground with a thud as Nikki entered a piece of pizza In both hands asking “are you sure there not Werewolves?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhh Gwenvid action and some future mechanics


	6. First date/2175

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max enlists the help of the flower scouts to make Gwen and David's date good, we get a glimpse into the future as David and jasper are sent on a mission.

Gwen sighed “no David we are not doing it!”   
David pouted “But Gwen!”  
Gwen raised her hand “we are not going camping on our first date!” the two had confessed their feelings for each other nearly two weeks ago but have not found something to do for their first date.  
Outside of the cabin the camper groaned as Preston said “they have been arguing about where to go on this date for almost two weeks now!”  
Nikki said “yea! It’s not like they have a time mac…”   
Max slapped a hand over her mouth “Merchandise! Very limited edition stuff!”  
Ered croaked an eyebrow “really? Like what band shirts?”  
Neil nodded nervously “yea that’s it.” They both glared at Nikki who looked apologetic.  
Nurf pointed out “we have gotten off topic we still help them figure out what to do with their date”  
Nerris said “perhaps we should seek out a master for this quest?”  
The group stared at her as Dolf suggested “are you saying we find someone who is expert on these things?”  
Nikki went pale as Neil asked “are you saying what I think you are?”   
Max sighed “ill reach out to the flower scouts.”

Max leaned against the wall waiting for a few minutes before someone showed up next to him Sasha sighed “what you need Max?”  
Max shoved his hands into his pockets “Gwen and David finally admitted there feeling for each other”  
Sasha rolled her eyes “that’s great but why should I care”  
Max answered “because the idoit’s can’t agree on what to for their first date sooo”  
Sasha finished “and you want us to set it up? That will cost you”  
Max asked “how many cookies?”  
Sasha smiled and pulled out a calculator.  
David gently removed the Almanac of time opening it to see the future unchanged he asked “you know Gwen I wonder what the future will be like when we succeed…will the department even exist…gosh will we?”  
Gwen sighed “I hope we do I hate being a paradox”  
David shuddered “yea…this is the right thing to do right?”  
Gwen asked “what do you mean David? If Max joins that cult billions of people die in nuclear fire”  
David nodded “yes but we also change the future in ways we don’t know wipe entire people out of existence”  
Gwen sighed “and other people will start existing, the entire world will change old friends may pop back up.”  
David sighed “I wonder if we would have a place in that different world.”  
Gwen squeezed her hand “as long as we are together there will always be a place for us.”  
David smiled “oh Gwen!” and leaned in closer to her when a knock was heard on the cabin door. “Who could that be?”  
When he went to answer the door he suddenly felt sick combined with the feeling of blood rushing to his head causing him to be forced to lean on a nearby wall calling “Gwen!”  
Gwen looked slightly paler as she nodded “I feel it to”  
David exhaled “check the almanac!” he exclaimed   
Gwen nodded pulling out the device which said with a chipper tone “thank you for using the almanac of time”  
David asked “Gwen what changed!”  
Gwen shook her head “not sure the headline is still the same!”  
David’s eyes widened “We need to what changed in the timeline Gwen!”  
Gwen nodded “uhhh here we go…a change post the war!” pulling up the data.  
David nodded “what is it!?”   
Gwen paused before saying “the expandability policy is introduced forty years earlier by the wood scout’s faction…”  
David starred “no… forty years! How many don’t exist anymore!”  
Gwen sighed “the almanac doesn’t know…”  
David sighed “well it wasn’t us”  
Gwen nodded “time stream interference suggests another agent from the department.”  
David sighed “things are looking bad aren’t they”  
Gwen sighed “we still have time David…come on let’s go out tonight it will be fun”  
David smiled “yea I almost forgot about the knock on our door let’s see who needs us!”  
David opened the door to see a small package on his doorstep Addressed to David Greenwood and Gwen Santos it bore the symbol of the flower scouts.  
David slammed the door yelling “Gwen Bomb!” As he sprinted forward tackling Gwen into cover.  
Gwen rolled out from under David opening up the fake floor panel and pulling out her Gun.  
She was the voice of calm as he asked “who would send us a bomb!”  
David cowered behind her saying “it’s from the flower Scouts!”  
Gwen checked her weapon and took a deep breath ready for a fight.  
2175:  
David stepped out of headquarters and was stopped by a large man wearing a green sash demanding “ID now!”  
David pulled out his ID card and Department ID saying “is everything ok Sir?”  
The wood scout didn’t answer glaring “Agent Greenwood one of those time travelers huh”  
David tried to take his ID back saying “you know I can’t talk about my work”  
The wood scout pulled out a Billy club nailing David in the chest forcing the Agent to the ground “I didn’t say you could leave time boy”  
David said “sorry sir”   
The wood scout laughed “Greenwood…that’s right on of the flower scouts wants to talk to you”  
David’s eyes widened in fear “talk to me sir?”  
The wood scout hauled him up “that’s right let’s go”  
David was dragged thorough the underground city as eyes briefly saw him and looked away out of fear. Eventfully he arrived at the capitol building; it was rustic and was the seat of government for what remained of the human race.  
David was dragged through the building as members of the flower scouts looked at him with either disgust or mild disinterest. Eventfully he arrived at the office of the garden mother, Current leader of the remains of humanity. David was shoved into the office by the wood scout who then slammed the door.  
David pulled himself up to see the garden mother herself a flower scout with blue hair, her sash glittering. She asked “soo you are totally a time traveler huh?”  
David blinked “uhh yes ma’am…how can I help you?”  
The garden mother sighed “well Agent Greenwood” she drew out his name as if the taste of it disgusted her. “There is a basic bitch making a power play against me” she scowled   
David blinked “ma’am?”  
The garden mother pointed at him “that Cindy thinks she can be garden mother I will show her! Her family only matters because she is old money.” The garden mother rolled her eyes adding air quotes.  
David blinked “what exactly do you need me for ma’am?”  
The garden mother rolled her eyes “I need you to wipe the bitch out of existence.”   
David’s eyes went wide “You want us to wipe her out of existence…”  
The garden mother nodded “I want that slut gone!”  
David began to edge towards the door “well ma’am Mr. Campbell is in charge of assignments so…”  
The Garden mother stood up and charged pining David against the wall who yelped “oh god no”  
The Garden mother simply stated “I am going over his head this is a direct order from me got it…wipe out that bitch Cindy Monroe.   
David raised his hands “it may not be that simple…wiping her out could affect the timeline in unknown ways.”  
Garden mother glared “maybe you misheard me this is a direct order! So do it now!”” she shoved David “out! do it!”  
David went sailing into the waiting arms of a group of waiting wood scouts. David was dragged back to DOTI Mr. Campbell was annoyed but was forced to comply with the order.  
David put on his old style paperboy hat as jasper adjusted coveralls. When they were both dressed they were lead to their time vehicle. A horse drawn carriage with fake horses,Mr. Campbell stated “Good luck”  
The two climbed in as the blue tunnel appeared sucking them in.  
1850:  
The carriage appeared on a deserted country road in northern California. Jasper sighed “the almanac says they owned mines about 3 miles away let’s go.” 

2 hours later:  
Jasper ducked for cover shooting at one of armed goons attacking him he yelled “Davy!”  
David sounded panicked from the small panel he was peering through “Jasper the future is unchanged!”  
Jasper cursed the bullet in his leg was aching he sighed saying “Davy I need you to listen to me…” he eyed a pile of dynamite “I need to run back to the Carriage ok?”  
David’s eyes went wide “why Jasper!?”  
Jasper closed in a lot of ways Davy was just a kid he took a deep breath “you always kept your innocence Davy I always admired you for that Davy” he fired again before his gun clicked empty.  
David yelled “what are you saying Jasper you promised me! That you will never leave me!”  
Jasper dug out a match ignoring the pain in David’s voice saying “Davy promise you will end this ok! You will fix this future. Now run!”  
David Yelled “Jasper Don’t!”   
David’s words were ignored as jasper lit the dynamite he leaned back and started to laugh as he glanced down the goons surrounding him he looked up saying “I hate the 19th century”  
David didn’t make it far as he flew backwards from the force of the explosion he hit the ground hard as the mine collapsed David felt the wave hit him meaning the timeline change. He dusted himself off telling himself “I need to go before help arrives”  
He struggled to his feet and headed towards his time machine.  
2175:  
A blue tunnel appeared in the Department of temporal interventions garage. David got out the lack of Jasper was clear as the agent had tears welling up in his eyes. Gwen had just gotten back from her mission and saw the distraught agent and lunched herself at him “oh David?”   
David felt the tears coming “why is it always me”  
Before Gwen could answer Mr. Campbell appeared asking “report Davy”  
David dried his tears saying “mission complete…but Jas…Agent Fronds is dead”  
Mr. Campbell nodded “alright Davy I will tell the garden mother, you take care of Agent Fronds standard protocol.” he walked away muttering “damn another good Agent...I can’t believe the botany nerd survived but he didn’t.”  
David didn’t hear that as Jaspers picture was removed from his file and placed in a frame before being placed in the cabinet on the department lobby labeled “in honor of the fallen” David carefully placed Jaspers picture next to Bon Bon.  
The next day Mr. Campbell announced that they found him, the one to fix all of this. David wanted revenge for all the suffering this manic caused…until he saw he was just a kid ten years old who the world had never been kind to. David volunteered for the mission with every intent to change that. 

2017:  
Gwen pointed her gun demanding “why would they want to blow us up!”  
David shrugged still hiding behind her “maybe they figured max would be here and wanted to cut out the middle man”  
Gwen glanced at him her look conveying her disbelief in that plan David also added “or maybe they wanted to clean up that job Jasper died on.”  
Gwen asked “the gold rush job?”  
David pointed out “it was for the garden mother herself”  
Gwen lowered her gun “this is silly it would have gone off by now.”  
Gwen approached the package as David said no his mind flashing back to Jasper in the mine. Gwen pointed her weapon tearing the package open before exclaiming “are you kidding me!”  
David peered out from cover “what is it Gwen!?”   
Gwen answered “it is fancy clothes in separate bags and two tickets to nicest restaurant in town.”  
David asked eyes wide “the flower scouts are setting us up on a date!?”  
Gwen nodded and David exclaimed “should we go…it could be a trap!”  
Gwen pointed out “21st century flower scouts David.”  
David nodded examining his bag before saying “well it could be fun…”  
Gwen shoved him towards his room “get changed this will be fun.”  
2 hours later:  
The battered old camp mobile pulled into the nicest (and only) restaurant in town. David walked in looking rather damper in a tux while Gwen was dressed in a lavender dress.  
Sasha Smiled “the birds are in the nest.” The rest of the campers smiled as they followed through approaching the adults wearing false mustache’s to hide their identities.  
Gwen saw right through it and was about to say something but David took her hand and shook his head whispering “let them.”   
45 minutes later:  
Gwen brandished the fire extinguisher trying to put out the kitchen fire while David led the kids out to safety. A minute later Gwen joined him as David lectured “now kids I appreciate the attempt really and I know Gwen and I have not been our usual selves however this was dangerous and irresponsible.  
The kids all answered “sorry David.”   
David smiled “it’s ok kids come on when we get back to camp I will set up a fire and we can have some s’mores”  
The kids cheered as Max hung back he looked sad. Gwen carried on as David lent down “you alright max?”  
Max sighed “I thought for once I had done something good you know that maybe I’m not that person from the article, but I really messed it up didn’t I?”  
David smiled “oh max you try so hard. And no It wasn’t perfect but We both had fun and Gwen won’t admit it easily but it was the best first date either of us had ever been on” David ruffled Max’s hair “don’t worry Max the only wrong you can do is to believe you could ever disappoint us.”  
David smiled down at Max who looked at him Tears in his eyes “David…I”  
David touched his shoulder gently as Gwen arrived with a chuckle “well there is one thing you can do to make us angry…”  
Max looked up clearly nervous as Gwen smiled “Keep denying your feelings for Nikki! I mean come on you two are head over heels!”   
Max sputtered out a denial as the trio walked towards the car David smiled “oh Max do I need to have the birds and bees talk?”  
Max yelled loudly “oh god please no!” a smile on his face he didn’t notice was there.  
David’s watch struck midnight marking the beginning of August.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone we are in the home stretch with the next chapter being the end of august and the one after being a sweet epilogue. anyways stay tuned and as always feedback is welcome. this could be turned into a series so if that is something you want please say so!


	7. alright, game on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David takes the group camping Max realizes something

David throw the door open smiling brightly as the birds chirped “you hear that Gwen!?”  
Gwen approached from behind him cup of coffee in her hand suffering from a case of bedhead “what you want this early Greennerd?” she grumbled   
David pouted slightly “did you forget Gwen?!”  
Gwen blinked before slapping her head “that’s today!?”  
David nodded grinning from ear to ear “that’s right Gwen we are taking the campers hiking!”  
Gwen muttered “we better be sent somewhere civilized after this”  
David asked “what was that Gwen?”  
Gwen rolled her eyes saying “I was just supper excited for this hiking trip,” Sarcasm dripping from her words.  
David didn’t notice as he replied “that’s the spirt Gwen!” before skipping off to wake up the campers.  
4 hours later:  
David stretched out overlooking the forest from on top of the mountain “man that was so much fun right kids?”  
The campers with the exception of Nikki simply groaned a response as the Teal hair girl proclaimed “that was great! I saw four wolves!”  
David smiled “glad you had fun.”  
Max kicked a rock muttering “I guess it was ok…”  
David smiled “that’s the spirt Max! So who needs help setting camp?” he gestured to Gwen to help him as every single camper raised their hands.  
The rest of the day went quickly as Gwen and David teamed up to teach the campers how to set up a camp. as the sun began set David started a fire for s’mores and said “now it’s getting late campers however I will be running a stargazing camp for anyone interested later tonight!”  
The campers nodded but most were far too tired to even consider it. And one by one they all went to their tents until it was just Max, David and Gwen around the fire.  
Max played with his shoe lace as he said “so summer is almost over huh…”  
David adjusted a log on the fire saying “there is still about ten days left of camp but yes.”  
Max nodded “so what happens after that I mean?”  
David leaned on his leg “how do you mean Max?”  
Max voice quivered “I…. want…. I want to go with you back home…. To the future!”  
David felt his heart sink “Max…I’m so sorry.”  
Max looked down “you don’t want me to go.”  
David shook his head “Max there is nothing I want more in this life to give you everything you ever wanted. But you belong here. You still have things to do in the 21st century.”  
Max laughed “yea destroying the world.”  
Gwen spoke up “No Max saving it. We never told you what your future looks like if you don’t join the cult.”  
Max looked up clearly interested as Gwen sighed “of course the Almanac is not perfect but here is the projection of April 25 2025 if you stay true to yourself.”  
The Almanac blinked on displaying a picture of a smiling Max wearing a suit above the headline “Maxwell Chabra’s calls for worldwide unity!”   
Max stared as he read “Maxwell Chabra calls for the future to be held in mind as country’s prepare for the possibility of global unity. Mr.Chabra had this to say on the slow but steady progress of unity, “We have worked for this day and will continue to because after all…this is a very important summer for all of us.”  
Gwen closed the Almanac saying “you not a destructive figure Max you will become a force for such good that you will be known as the founding father of earth.”  
Max felt tears welling up of both Joy and anger as he spoke voice quivering “but my parents!?”  
David looked cold as he touched his shoulder “they may have given birth to you Max but they are not your parents they never were.”  
That was all Max needed for the dam to break as he cried both tears of sadness and joy into David’s shirt   
As Gwen gently hugged him and David patted his back Max realized that they were right those people that gave birth to him were not his parents… his parents were two time travelers from over a hundred years into the future and he was ok with that.  
David patted Max’s back before he felt the feeling of vertigo wash over him. He ignored it as Gwen tensed up before smiling at him. She felt it as well, the timeline had changed.  
Ten days later:  
The Bus pulled away carrying every kid except for one leaving just max alone with the counselors, Max chuckled “soooo now what”  
David frowned “well Max in about a day we will bring to the proper authorities after failing to find your parent’s.”  
Max interrupted saying something that honestly he would have punched someone for saying before this summer “David I already found my parent’s….”  
Gwen stared as David squealed and max muttered “why did I say that!?”  
Gwen pulled David away and continued “you will be out in a foster home and then will the world is yours.”  
Max said “so we never see each other again?” his voice displaying his sadness   
David scoffed “What of course not! You better believe me and Gwen will be at every graduation, every, everything.” David handed him a small device “this Is a subspace beacon, only me and Gwen have this frequency so if you ever need us for anything and I mean anything big or small push this button and we will be there…well we have a time machine so we could be there before you even push it but that could cause some issues so not long after that though!”  
Max took the beacon like it was the most valuable thing ever given to him before smiling to go pack his belongings.

The next day:  
The camp mobile pulled up to the building as David smiled saying “alright game on…you ready max?”  
Max took a deep shaky breath before saying “I may not have always seemed it this summer but I’m thankful for everything you both did for me.”  
Gwen and David both smiled as David said “max it was our privilege”  
Max nodded before saying “alright we ready?”  
David nodded opening the door to step out of the car with Max close behind as the approached the reception desk.   
Country highway:  
David sat in the passenger sighing “I hate this Gwen”  
Gwen took on hand off the wheel to squeeze his hand “I know David I don’t like it either but he needs to stay on his path and we will see him whenever he calls for us.”  
The Blue tunnel opened as David sighed “I guess Gwen…I guess”  
2175:  
Sunlight streamed in through the windows of the garage as the camp mobile appeared. The sounds of birds chirping greeted David and Gwen as they got out of their car as well as man in a suit filing his nails he saw them and smiled “Greeting new employees”  
David stated “you’re not Mister Campbell”  
The man Filing his nails frowned “I would hope I’m that criminal” before slapping his forehead “oh this must be very confusing for you coming form that awful timeline”  
Gwen nodded “you have no idea…” staring out the window as hover cars rolled past in the open sky of a bright and sunny day   
The man said “well my name is Mister Philips and welcome to the Ministry of Time Travel. People of your skill sets are quite rare so allow me to show you to your office”  
Mister Philips led them to an elevator and passed the down button.

April 26 2025:  
Max was worried not for his speech, no Nikki had been grilling him and making practice for almost two months now. His fiancé wanted make sure this went well for him not only for his career but to make sure the woods are protected, Max chuckled after all she did threaten to slug him, he mused that it was like they were ten all over again. Max shook his head getting back on track, the reason he was nervous is that he had not seen Gwen and David yet. True to their word they had never missed any graduation or school play and were there whenever he needed them.  
A Man in a suit called him to the stage and Max shook it off imagining that they couldn’t be here because of some timeline nonsense.  
Max began his speech scanning the crowd when he him dressed in a suit and grinning so wide his face might break was David Gwen was next to him a proud smile on her face. Max smiled as he finished his speech as his parent’s looked on clearly proud of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that is it for the main sega next up is the epilogue where Gwen and David learn more about there new job sprinkled in with a couple of moments from Max's life. anyway hopefully you liked it and as always feedback is welcomed


	8. Epilogue, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Gwen get settled into there new life...and David asks a life changing question

Mr. Philips smiled as the elevator dinged going down and pleasant music played, he went back to filing his nails as he spoke “now the ministry is all about scientific and cultural pursuits of time travel. Things like observing the pyramids of Gaza being built.”  
The elevator stated “bottom floor” before opening into a quiet hallway.   
Mr. Philips carried on “however every now again there is an issue with the timeline.” He explained as he led them down the hallway “and In that case we need people to fix what needs fixing.”   
He approached a door saying “now of course no one from the rest of ministry has the skill set to deal with times metaphorical rat problem.” He smiled stopping his nail filing “which is way we have to have exterminator’s if you will...” he pointed to the door with a panel that read “Department of temporal intervention” with David and Gwen’s names on the plates bellow it.  
Mr. Philips walked away with a wave over his shoulder calling “welcome to the ministry”  
David pushed open to the door to see the office was closer to an old converted storage room with two desks with computers and filing Cabinets, inside was every single timeline change ever made.   
Mr. Philips came back with a sigh “oh yes this area is temporally shielded so you are protected from any changes to the timeline…also everything you do is classified so please keep it to yourselves.” He then shrugged and walked away filing his nails saying “welcome to the team!” as the elevator doors close.   
David looked around the dingy basement saying “well it’s roomy…”  
Gwen simply sighed before entering their office and plunking down at one of the desks opening up her drawer to put her gun away.  
David sat across from her at his own desk his computer turning on “let’s look Max up…” as he typed.  
A few days later:  
David was sitting on the edge of his desk throwing a dart at the dartboard on the wall to his left. His side of the office was decorated with pictures of nature and at the center was picture of him, Gwen and Max on the last day of the summer.  
Gwen was working on some paperwork her side of the room decorated with her posters and werewolf of the month poster.  
Next to David sat an open file that he had stopped reading to start throwing things. Bellow the dartboard sat a small terminal that lit up with the Face of Mr. Philips who was still filing his nails as he stated “good morning agents…. Our lead researcher accidentally altered the timeline so that board shorts are in style for another 15 years. This of course is a crime far too terrible to be allowed to continue.”   
Gwen asked “is this a joke sir?”  
Mr.Phillips looked shocked “of course not Agent Santos here is some additional information.” The screen turned off and a piece of paper was printed out which was taken by Gwen who mumbled “we need to destroy a shipment of board shorts before they hit store shelves…”  
David asked “when…maybe we can see Max?”  
Gwen shook her head “2006”   
David frowned “so the year he is born…”   
Gwen nodded “to early for us to meet him…and if we are recorded meeting him before we are supposed to…”  
David nodded “right bad…”  
Gwen sighed “we saved the world right? All we got out of it was a basement office” she added air quotes “and a job destroying board shorts.”   
David squeezed her hand “that’s not all we got out of it Gwen.”   
Gwen laughed saying “god you are so Cheesy Greennerd.”   
David smiled putting on his suit jacket and pulling a pair of sunglasses from them dramatically “come on Gwen we got a future to save.”   
Gwen grabbed her gun, and the two agents entered their small garage there a key pad on it was a set of time period, Gwen carefully hit the 2000’s button and a Van with the word “plumber” on the side appeared next to it a black Crown Victoria classic G-man style car.  
David and Gwen climbed into the car before Gwen sighed “ready?”   
David nodded “this should be fun!”   
Gwen rolled her eyes and pushed a button causing the glowing blue tunnel to appear sucking the time travelers in.

2006, port of LA:   
David Adjusted his pair of sunglasses as he and Gwen approached the port security, Gwen took the lead pulling out a badge saying “National Security Agency.”   
The guard asked “NSA?”  
David nodded “we got some intel that a shipment of board shorts in coming in today?”  
The guard nodded “yea…not sure what that has to do with national security”  
Gwen lied calmly “we have reason to believe they are being used to smuggle illegal…weapons”   
The guard gasped “oh man! It’s good you’re here then, I will leave you to it!”   
The guard let them in and David whispered “I can believe that worked.”   
Gwen shrugged as they arrived the cargo container opening it to see thousands of Board shorts. David and Gwen grabbed bags and started to stuff the shorts into them. After they emptied the container they carried the bags back to the car and drove off.

In the desert somewhere:   
David finished dumping the shorts into a huge stack as Gwen dosed them gas, both time agents sat on the back of the car staring at the stars the pile of shorts sitting ready to be burned, David wondered “hey…you find out if there is an us in this future?”   
Gwen shrugged “never bothered to look.”   
David pointed out “we are locked in the basement that’s probably for a reason.”   
Gwen didn’t answer looking up at the stars saying “the first time I saw those stars when on my first job…never thought people would be visiting them in the new timeline.”   
David leaned back his suit jacket falling open as he out his hands behind his head “they are beautiful aren’t they.”  
Gwen nodded “yes…they are.” She then leaned over and gently kissed David before it turned into a fall make out session only interrupted by David throwing a match to burn the board shorts “for mood lighting?” Gwen asked with a giggle.  
David smiled as the kissing session kept going for about thirty minutes before the fire started to die down and Gwen sighed “let’s go back.”   
The two climbed back into their time machine before both giggling like kids and entering the time stream.

Office of the department of temporal intervention:  
Gwen and David arrived back at their office sitting down at their desks as the terminal lit up with Mister Philips face somehow still filing his nails “greetings Agents, did you have a nice trip?” he finished with a smile.  
David and Gwen looked at each other blushing slightly unsure exactly how to answer; Mister Philips didn’t seem to care saying “glad to hear it…now there is another issue that needs solving.”   
Gwen rolled her eyes “more board shorts sir?”   
Mister Philips laughed “thankfully no…however there was an accident regrading of our time cars…we need you two to clean it up…and handle witnesses, you know how these things are done…have a nice trip.” His face turned off and another print out came out, at the bottom was a list of names for them to handle.  
Gwen scoffed “meet the new boss, same as the old one.”   
David paused “Maybe the reason we are down here…is because we don’t have a place in this perfect world Max created…maybe we don’t have a place taking care of him?”  
Gwen frowned “what are you saying David?”   
David pointed at them both “we have killed people! Both of us! We wondered the timeline taking people out no hesitation.”  
Gwen said “but we didn’t…not in this timeline.”   
David sighed “but we did…you and I are living proof of it…for fucks sake we were going to kill Max!”  
Gwen face fell “maybe you are right…maybe we don’t have a place in the world we helped to make.”   
David sat down sighing “burning board shorts and now killing people…”  
Gwen chuckled “a brave new world…but we don’t get to enjoy it.”   
David typed on his computer and said “you know they are alive and well in this timeline?”   
Gwen frowned “who?”   
David flipped his monitor showing Jasper and Bonquisha he added bitterly “I looked them up right after Max, Jasper is a teacher and Bonquisha is a Liberian.”   
Gwen sighed “so we saved them.”   
David nodded “but we didn’t…not the them we know, everyone we know is gone.”   
Gwen pointed out “we both know it was worth it! We saved the world.”   
David nodded “yes…but we also lost our world…it may have sucked but for all intents and purposes we may as well be aliens on our own planet.”   
Gwen squeezed his hand “come on Davy…lets go see Max…inspite of all the bad we did, or will do we helped Max and he had made it all worth it.”   
David paused “but what about our orders?”   
Gwen shrugged “were time travelers we can take care of it whenever.”   
David nodded “your right Gwen…lets go see Max.”   
September 2017:   
Max lay on his bed in the Orphanage, summer had only been over for about a month but he was having a rough time. Sure he still had contact with Nikki and Neil but he was having trouble with feelings of inadequacy, after all he had a bright future to live up to, and a dark future to avoid.  
Gwen and David had never told him if anyone would ever adopt him so he mussed on that thought ideally as he looked out the window, just then he saw it the oddest thing a blue tunnel appeared out thin air and a Classic G-man style car emerged before the tunnel disappeared to quickly as it appeared. Max thought he was going crazy before he saw two people get out, one with the classic Red hair style of David.   
Max almost whooped aloud as he grabbed his coat and slipped out side.  
David got out of the car buttoning his jacket to hide his gun saying “so this is where they put Max up…”  
Gwen nodded “yea it is…honestly kinda nice.”   
David frowned “we also lived most of our lives in an underground city under tyrannical rule…”   
Gwen laughed out loud “granted.”   
David glanced at his watch “should we come earlier it may be a bit late…”  
As if one cue Max came flying out of the shadow’s to hug them both saying “ man am I glad to see you guys.” Before he let go of them nervously “so how is the future…”   
Gwen crouched a little before saying “the most beautiful thing we have ever seen.”   
Max face lit up as he said “great!”  
David nodded “will anyone notice if we grab a bite?”   
Max face fell “I doubt it.”   
Gwen grabbed his shoulder saying “well then lets grab pizza, we want to hear everything about your new school life.”   
Pizza place:   
Max finished “I got English with Nik and science with Neil.”   
David smiled “so your classmates with a lot of the campers?”  
Max nodded “damn near all of them.”   
Gwen smiled “that’s great Max…I know starting fresh in a new environment without knowing anyone can be tough.”   
Max smiled which fell when David glanced at his watch he asked “you have to go again don’t you?”  
Gwen nodded “sorry Max…we have to work.” Max felt his stomach fall his old parent’s told him that all the time when they didn’t want to talk to him anymore.   
Max nodded “I understand.”   
David as if sensing what he was thinking interrupted “Max…we may not be able to stay right now but you still have that beacon and we will be back…so keep your head up.”   
Max nodded as the three walked back to the orphanage Gwen paused before went back in as she smiled “oh and Max…I just want to say we are very proud of you.”   
David nodded as well and Max felt warmth crawl through his body as he hugged them one more time before the blue tunnel appeared and they left.  
Ministry of time travel, six months later:   
The pair returned having another one of Mister Philips assignment. David sighed as the screen stayed silent and Gwen filed the paperwork from the mission.  
David smiled saying “Gwen….”  
Gwen muttered “what.”   
David frowned for a minute before leaving saying “I need to take a quick trip to see Max.”   
Gwen nodded barely paying attention.   
2019, the orphanage:   
Max was a teenager and had taken an interest in political science, he had been in the same orphanage for several years for some reason never having been adopted he sighed looking up from his homework when a blue tunnel appeared. Max smiled figuring he could use the break.  
Max went down stairs surprised to see David without Gwen. David sat down dusting off his suit saying “Max I need advice…”  
Max sat down nodding “sure David…”  
David took a deep breath and said “I’m going to ask Gwen to marry me.”   
Max blinked in shock saying “ok I wasn’t expecting to hear that!”   
David looked at him “so you think it is a good idea?”   
Max nodded “completely.”   
David took a deep breath asking “Max would you be willing to be involved in the ceremony?”  
Max smiled “I would love to.”  
David smiled saying “alright…lets go ring shopping.”  
Ministry of time travel:  
David entered the DOTI office the weight of the ring box in his pocket as he approached Gwen who was biting her lip as he typed on her computer.  
David spoke up quietly “hey Gwen…”  
Gwen looked up smiling to see him back saying “sup David.”   
David felt himself start to wimp out so he dodged “you uh want to come with me.”   
Gwen frowned “where?”  
David lied awkwardly “Max has a field trip to central park in New York…I promised we would go.”   
Gwen knew something was up nodded “sure sounds good.”   
The pair walked over to their time machine as David took a deep breath.  
2019, central park New York City:  
Max lay in the shadows with Nikki and Neil they had helped David plan this and they did not plan for it go anything but smooth.   
Gwen and David entered the park right on schedule; Gwen looked around pointing out “who has a field trip at 9 o’clock at night?”   
David not wanting to give himself away said “we must have…jumped too far into the future…”   
Gwen knew something was up but played along saying “shame…”  
David pointed out saying “oh a horse drawn carriage.”   
Gwen smiled “sounds romantic.”   
David blushed “what if course I didn’t plan this!”   
Gwen rolled her eyes “whatever Greennerd.”   
The couple went on the horse drawn carriage, they travelled through the beautiful night and David reached into his pocket quietly producing the ring box as they approached their destination.  
It was just before a beautiful Duck pond, the door opened and the pond reflected the moon light David and Gwen got out as Gwen said “it’s beautiful.”   
David smiled “not as beautiful as you” he took a deep breath and got down on one knee “Gwen…”  
Gwen whipped around to see David in the pose it took her a second but then she saw the box he had in his hand and her eyes went wide as her heart started beating faster.   
David carried on “you are my oldest and closest friend…my partner in all things; we have been through so much together and with so much more ahead of us… and I don’t want our partnership to ever end, in any from so Gwen Santos…would you marry me?”   
Gwen rushed to him throwing herself into a big hug saying “of course Greennerd!”   
David smiled wildly as Gwen put on the ring, a simple gold ring with a simple diamond at the top, David reached into his jacket producing a smaller Sliver wedding band, the two slid there rings on as Max rushed forward faking a gaging noise.  
The happy couple took the kids out to dinner to celebrate the engagement.  
David and Dropped them back at home but before Max entered the orphanage David stopped him saying “uhh Max…would you mind being my best man…every I know…doesn’t know me”   
Max smiled saying “anytime…dad” so quiet David almost couldn’t hear him.  
David smiled saying “thanks Max…we will be back soon when we figure everything out.”  
And with that the time travelers reopened the portal back to the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the wedding will be in the next part...sorry this was going long


End file.
